


Мотивы личного характера

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Character Study, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Relationship Study, Wordcount: 100-500, kind of, matsuda is trying, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: Определенные мотивы личного характера у Мацуды считываются невероятно просто.
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Matsuda Touta
Kudos: 3





	Мотивы личного характера

**Author's Note:**

> я дописывала это во время развеселого распития сидра, and it shows

Определенные мотивы личного характера у Мацуды считываются невероятно просто: при знакомстве с Айдзавой он ухитряется забыть собственное имя, хотя до того уже представляется половине отдела, и подсматривает его на визитке; на обеденных перерывах он периодически подходит с развеселым видом и пытается завести разговор, но так тараторит, что у Айдзавы аппетит пропадает; когда Айдзаве по делам службы случается попасть в поле его видимости, долгие взгляды, преисполненные невыразимой тоской, тут же следуют за ним по пятам; на пятничных корпоративах он как будто ненароком подсаживается рядом с Айдзавой, усердно подливает ему саке, хихикает и придвигается так, что чуть ли ему на бок не укладывается.

В общем и целом — совершенная дурость, которая рано или поздно доведет Айдзаву до преступления в состоянии аффекта. По крайней мере, такая мысль появляется у Айдзавы по мере того, как он выслушивает пылкий лепет вдрызг пьяного Мацуды про то, что ему очень нравится, как Айдзава красиво и убедительно жестикулирует, когда что-нибудь объясняет, хотя вот из-за этого большая часть объяснений, если честно, и остается без внимания.

Айдзаву должно бесить всё вышеперечисленное, однако гораздо больше его бесит то, что стоило ему только узнать, что у Мацуды пунцовеет шея, если один из его тоскливых взглядов перехватить в самый неподходящий момент и в скором времени оказаться рядом, как в перечне причин, почему он готов мириться со всем этим мельтешением, стало на одну — довольно весомую — больше.

Срыв не заставляет себя долго ждать: где-то на пятом или шестом корпоративе Мацуда оборачивается к нему и тихо просит его задержаться хоть ненадолго. Перебраться в другое место, где поспокойнее. Например, в отель — или прямо к нему, если Айдзава хочет. Неважно куда.

Так что они едут в отель. Айдзава ведет, а Мацуда всю дорогу теребит ткань брюк и замирает на каждом красном сигнале светофора.

— Ты очень странно выбираешь, кому и как раздавать симпатии, — выдыхает Айдзава после того, как они, спотыкаясь, всё-таки добираются до кровати, и Мацуда, нервно ерзая, устраивается у него на бедрах. — Я бы в твоем возрасте тебя не понял.

— Не знаю, о чем вы, — отвечает Мацуда, тщетно стараясь справиться с пуговицами на чужой рубашке. — Вы мне нравитесь, Айдзава-сан.

— Это пока, — Айдзава терпеливо отводит суетливые руки и берет его лицо в ладони. — Ну, успокойся, не мучай ты пуговицы.

Когда суета потихоньку пропадает, и Айдзава остается наедине с шальными огоньками, заплясавшими во взгляде Мацуды, он в первый — и далеко не в последний — раз задается вопросом, насколько недооценивает собственные личные мотивы.


End file.
